The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication system, and more particularly to Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX) network.
A WIMAX network is a wireless digital communication system providing broadband wireless access (BWA). A WIMAX network comprises two core components: a base station (BS) and a mobile subscriber station (MSS) or terminal. A base station and one or more terminals can form a cell with a point to multi-point (P2MP) structure. On air, the base station controls activity within the cell, including access to the medium by any terminal, allocations to achieve quality of service (QoS), and admission to the network based on network security mechanisms. Multiple base stations can be configured to form a cellular wireless network. The cell radius in a WIMAX cellular network can be a few miles so that WIMAX technology allows larger distance transmissions as well as higher bit rates than WIFI technology. Nevertheless, bit rate needs are always bigger and solutions to cope with the increase of network traffic will have to be found. Assuming that technological progress will provide base stations and terminals with higher processing power, the problem will be to adapt these enhanced base stations and terminals with already existing WIMAX network infrastructure (access and core) to provide WIMAX networks with improved performances.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an overall WIMAX network with improved performances.